Kakkhan: The AU Chronicles
by TheShadowPanther
Summary: AUs of The Kakkhan Trilogy. Yes, AUs of an AU all in one collection. Newest installation: A drabble and a double-drabble that cover two moments of perfect understanding between Kakkhan and Gikuko. IXa. contains femmslash, be warned. IIA. IS 1ST CHAPTER!
1. For Whom The Wedding Bells Toll

**IIa. For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, but I do own everything else. Ha!

_Warnings/Spoilers_: FLUFF. Implied het. Dialogue & exposition. Past character death. Outsider POV.

What This Is: Two drabbles (well, one's a double drabble) that covers two moments of perfect understanding between one Tairyoku Kakkhan and one Watanabe Gikuko.

Summary: The proposal that starts the whole starry-eyed business in the first place, and a point of view that may make for melancholy nostalgia.

A/n: See "III. Tono" for explanation for an explanation of the format of this story.

:-:-:-:

1. Proposal—Drabble; 99.7 percent dialogue, ~96 words, PG-13

"Gikuko—"  
"Oh my Gods, no."  
"What?"  
"You didn't."  
"'Fraid so."  
A squeak, followed by a thump.  
"Mm, wait, Giku—"  
"No, get back here—"  
"But I haven't asked you yet!"  
"It's yes, duh, now hurry up and get these clothes off—"  
"Sheesh, demanding."  
"Shut up and put that ring on my finger already. I want that to be the only thing—oh."  
"Giku?"  
"It's...it's beautiful."  
"Only the best for my mate."  
"Mmm."  
"…You know, we're not wearing any clothes."  
"You're right. Whatever shall we do?"  
"I have a few ideas, if you're interested…"

:-:-:-:

2. Wedding & Reception—Double drabble; second person perspective; past and present tense usage, ~197 words, PG

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Gikuko was radiant in her white dress, and Kakkhan looked no less smart in his tuxedo. The moment they were declared married, the joy on their faces was nearly too much to handle.

Yet, seeing them dance together at their reception, you feel that this is much better, much more true to them and who they are together. Here, Gikuko's lush mouth curves into a smile as Kakkhan murmurs something to her, his eyes smiling only for her. Here, their comfort with each other is not a product of a ceremony, but something so wholly natural to them that it's nearly sacred, makes you want to look away. But you don't; you don't want to miss a single moment of one of the happiest moments of their lives, even if you feel you are intruding in the process.

All too soon, the dance is over, and Gikuko and Kakkhan are breaking apart. With a smile you can feel is part pain, part soul-stealing relief, you lift one hand towards Kakkhan, wish silently for his everlasting happiness, and then must go.

It's not every day your twin brother gets married, after all.

:-:-:-:

A/n: Review, please!

Cheers,

**TheShadowPanther** and Allati, from **AASN**

**AASN;** Writing is what we do for you at **AASN**. Enjoy.

_Uploaded 12.11.09_


	2. Scene from a Sometimes Hateful Pregnancy

**IIb. Scenes from a Sometimes-Hateful Pregnancy **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, but I do own everything else. Ha!

_Warnings/Spoilers:_ swearing, Gikuko's own crap mood, morning sickness, and a protruding uterus (plus, I know nothing about pregnancy and the different stages, so if morning sickness doesn't happen after the first trimester, please forgive me and ignore that discrepancy.), brief mention of Gikuko's abusive ex-boyfriend, brief mention of Gikuko's abortion with said ex-boyfriend. Fluff.

What This Is: Part of a series of stories set after the end of the Kakkhan Trilogy. To be considered as "series tags," if you would.

Summary: Gikuko's pregnant, and right now she's _not_ happy about it.

A/n: Oh my god, _soooo_ self-indulgent. I haven't written fluff like this since _forever_. But I woke up this morning and had the _perfect_ scene in my head for my favorite heterosexual couple, and I nearly _had_ to write it down. Nearly. And my crap mood is almost gone because of it! *cheers* Lol. And no, I don't know what I was thinking. I absolutely will _not _admit that I have an entire folder of Kakkhan Trilogy AU's stored away in a deep, dark corner of my hard drive, because, y'know, it doesn't exist. Right?

Right. And now off with ye!

(P.S. What do you mean, "I'm still alive"? _Yes,_ I'm alive, and _no_, there don't seem to be any more non-Kakkhan DBZ fanfiction on their way. DBZ has abandoned me...!)

ETA: See bio and/or next chapter for an explanation of the change to this story.

:-:-:-:

Gikuko groaned as she threw off the covers and slid out of bed. She couldn't _wait_ for this be _over_ with, when she could stop throwing up every morning and dealing with the headaches afterwards. It was a good thing the bathroom was only a door away, for she barely made it this time. No mopping the floors today, thank goodness. When she had emptied the contents of her stomach and flushed the toilet thoroughly, she then splashed her face with water from the sink.

She looked . . . tired, Gikuko thought, looking at the reflection in the mirror. Tired and a little green, still. Plus her hair was all over the place, her breasts were huge balls of flesh underneath the shirt she wore, and her stomach was inflated like the balloon she always felt like nowadays. Gikuko felt worse than she looked, and she looked like shit.

And it was all Kakkhan's fault, bastard.

After another look in the mirror, Gikuko finally left the bathroom, grumbling as she went. Why she had ever let Kakkhan dispense with the condom in the first place was beyond her. If she had known that _this, _this awful bloated sensation and ballooning body, was what that would get her, she would never have agreed to it, even if she wouldn't be carrying the little girl growing inside of her. On second thought . . . .

Gah. It was all Kakkhan's fault, all of it, especially his timing. The man usually had an impeccable since of timing—the Demon Gods knew it was one of the reasons she loved him—but this time it had utterly, utterly failed. She hated him. And to think they had both been happy to learn Gikuko was pregnant. In fact, Gikuko had been so relieved when Kakkhan, after freezing in a heart-stopping moment of shock, had hauled her off of her feet and swung her around in dizzying circles. It really had been an exciting and joyful day: Gikuko smiled just remembering it.

Clearly neither of them had been thinking straight.

The sight of Kakkhan sprawled in their bed did not help matters. He hadn't moved once in the time she was gone, and even now his arm lay outstretched, inviting her to slide back into place and forget all about why she'd had to leave the bed in the first place. Well, Gikuko may have been tired—and she might have given into the temptation months ago, before Kakkhan got her _pregnant_ (and she wasn't nearly as unhappy about that as she sounded, honest)—but she wasn't about to give her idiot husband what his body wanted, ever again. This included entry into parts of her that she really would rather not have her inflating into a two-hundred-pound bowling ball, thanks.

To think that she had nearly gone this route with Saito. Thank the Demon Gods she hadn't.

Still, she _was_ tired. She didn't want to curl back into Kakkhan's body but she wasn't giving up their bed. That bed was _wonderful_. It was marvelous and comfortable and long and roomy and all kinds of other words meaning just plain miraculous—and her idiot husband was taking up two-thirds of it, as per usual. Too bad for him. She was going to take her share, and if he protested, all she had to do was remind him whose fault it was she was in such a crappy mood in the first place.

Scratch that. He'd just smirk at her and lay his hands on her stomach in that smug, proprietary way she both loved and absolutely _hated_. So maybe no reminders. But definitely pushing, oh yes.

She sat on the bed and reached out to do just that when she looked over and actually _saw_ her idiot husband. Kakkhan was lying nestled in two of the three pillows—two of which were Gikuko's, thank you—breathing evenly and quietly. His head was turned away from her into the second pillow resting against his shoulder, and the hand that wasn't outstretched was lying on his stomach over his ribs. Kakkhan looked as tired as Gikuko's reflection had, and she knew for a fact that he was. He _had_ been worrying about her a lot, between working at the Basilica Officii and occasionally being Tenna's escort to functions when Anton couldn't be, as well as staying involved with his family on Earth (both the Saiyan part and the Blue Star Gang)—and he didn't often get to bed before midnight what with everything he did. Gikuko had been telling him to take naps when he got back from his Dimension Keeper shift, but Kakkhan always insisted, the stubborn idiot, that he couldn't sleep during the day. This meant that he got more and more worn out with each day that passed.

Luckily, today was a mandatory day off for Kakkhan, as decreed by the Lady Fate. Gikuko didn't always like that particular Deity (she was still mad about the things She'd inflicted upon her husband just to get him to fulfill his _destiny_—ha!), but this move had gained Her a bit of Gikuko's respect. Maybe now Kakkhan would actually let himself sleep, though knowing him he'd probably find something else to occupy him instead, something like hovering over Gikuko (which Gikuko also had a love-hate relationship with).

Crazy man.

Gikuko knew she was smiling fondly. Her husband always managed to do this, charm her out of her bad mood even with her full knowledge of his tricks and intent. _Always_. And now he had even done it while unconscious. Shaking her head, Gikuko leaned over, shifting her hand on Kakkhan's shoulder for balance, and kissed him lightly on the temple. Not the push she had originally intended, but a good impulse nonetheless. As expected, Kakkhan stirred, but Gikuko's heart gave a traitorous squeeze when he murmured, "Mm, Giku," in that sleep-muffled, absolutely adorable fuzzy rumble that he always denied he had. Gikuko just _had_ to stroke Kakkhan's hair at that, though she added a soft, "Go back to sleep," request that she hoped he'd listen to. She wasn't betting on it though.

Kakkhan inhaled deeply, then shifted so that he was on his side. He then proceeded to completely surprise Gikuko by wrapping his arms around her, over her protruding uterus, and tightening his grip. She yelped lightly as she was dragged deeper into Kakkhan's arms, her hands flying up in her surprise and indignation. Her husband ignored the yelp (if he'd heard it at all) and snuggled into her, running his stubble-rough cheek over her breast, breathing "Mmm" again. She huffed as Kakkhan got his way after all and curled around her, but as he settled in, grew lax and heavy around and on her, his face smoothed from tired into content. Gikuko's heart constricted for the second time at the change, and she could feel herself smiling helplessly even while her fingers unerringly found their way through her husband's silky black hair again. The smile widened when Kakkhan hummed, wordless now, and while she couldn't bend to kiss her husband with him clutching at her like this, she could say, "Sleep tight," and squeeze him slightly with the hand in his hair around his shoulders.

Kakkhan didn't answer, but Gikuko didn't need him to. His relaxed, contented face said everything.

:-:-:-:

Review, if you please!

Cheers,

**TheShadowPanther** and Allati, from **AASN**

**AASN; **Writing is what we do for you at **AASN**. Enjoy. (Allati: You better! (shakes fist))

_Updated 07.25.09_


	3. Tono

**III. Tono**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, but I do own everything else. Ha!

_Warnings/Spoilers_: Spoilers for the entire series up to **KK:SDK **Chapter Thirteen: "Synchronization." Appearance of swords, wooden and otherwise, mentions of necrotic rituals, written like the general opening of a fantasy heroic quest (for Tono, at any rate).

What This Is: Alternate POV of **Kakkhan:** **Saiyan Dimension Keeper** Chapter Thirteen: "Synchronization." Concerns the scene between Kakkhan-as-Druid and the boy he gave the pendant to.

Summary: Shitaue Tono encounters a tall, dark, and menacing Druid in the forest one day outside of his village, only to discover that the Druid is not what he seems.

A/n: I've decided to change this entire thing and do what I was originally intending to do. I intended loong ago to make an entire series of Kakkhan AUs percolating either in my head or already on paper. This will therefore include one of the alternate endings I had for **Saiyan Dimension Keeper** that I just recently found again. That will be uploaded as soon as I type it up and fix it for errors and all that jazz. Other AUs might be added as soon as I think them up (oh gods) and AUs that I haven't picked up in a while might suddenly get inspiration and demand to be added as soon as possible. It could happen either way.

I should also warn you that the AUs will not be uploaded in order. The AUs that I write are numbered according to when I thought them up and will be uploaded in the same manner, so if there's a new chapter but the last chapter is exactly the same as the one you've read before, the new chapter is probably located before the old one.

So now that that's out of the way, enjoy the POV of the forest scene in Chapter 13 from the boy's point of view!

:-:-:-:

Humming slightly, Shitaue Tono skipped down the dirt-covered path towards his grandfather's house. He was hoping that the elderly man could teach him kendo today; he'd been missing his lessons for the past week because either Grandfather's back hurt too much or Tono's mother wanted him to run errands. Today was the first day that he could get free, and he'd instantly gathered up his wooden sword and slipped out of the village to continue the prized lessons.

He'd never be able to fight like the Fay hero N'lysent Sulphure if he didn't practice.

Tono rounded a bend in the road and stopped completely in his tracks. He could feel his eyes widening in surprise and fright at the sight he was seeing; the wooden sword in his hand trembled. The long-coated Druid in front of him did not seem to notice him, but stared calmly at the heavens. Was he searching the stars for some magical incantation that would strike Tono down if he moved just a centimeter the wrong way?

Tono began to slowly creep away, hoping to escape before the Druid noticed him, but then he stopped. His grandfather would chastise him for being so cowardly, especially when there was a traveler to offer hospitality to. Tono's people was famous in the land of Men for its hospitality towards all peoples, whether they be Fay, Druid, Elf, or Man, and Tono was not about to tarnish the honor of his hamlet now.

Even still, Tono did not know what he would do until he opened his mouth and out came—

"Sir?"

The Druid turned from the heavens in a way that said he had finished his meditation upon it and not as if he had been interrupted. Fathomless black eyes swept Tono up and down, making him feel small and worthless like Tono sometimes did when he looked at the stars.

Then the Druid asked "Yes?" in a voice that was too deep to be so gentle, and too gentle to be so deep. A flash of light brought Tono's eyes to the sword hugging the Druid's waist, and the calm that had washed over the boy at the sound of the voice instantly vanished.

Tono swallowed, but held firm to his resolve. "A-are you lost?" he asked, hating how his voice cracked on the first syllable. He pushed forward regardless, even if it was only to ask, "May I direct you somewhere?"

Again the indifferent, miniaturizing stare. "As a matter of fact," the Druid's voice rolled out (Tono suddenly noticed how well the Druid spoke Universal—better than Tono did, even): "I am lost. Could you show me to the western end of this forest?"

Tono's eyes widened even further. The western end of the forest was a bad place, the retreat only of those who wished to practice witchcraft or escape from forces not of this world. It was said that Druids hid there from avenging Fay and gathered in rituals designed to raise the Fay's beloved dead against them while they fled to safer places. Tono had scoffed at these rumors before, with all the blasé of a child unafraid of the forest edging the hamlet, but now the words of his elders swirled frantically in his brain and refused to give him rest.

Despite that, his voice said, "Y-yes, sir," while his body turned unerringly up the hill of leaves to his left. "Right this way, sir."

They went up the hill and onto the trail topping it, turning right in the direction that Tono had come from and continuing. The trail then curved to the right and ended at the foot of the giant Woree'li cliff face, beyond which Tono had been told never to go, as they led to the west woods and the Druids in their Demon-calling rituals. Tono trembled again, but showed the Druid behind him the small niche that would get him past Woree'li. "After you come out of the cave," he told the Druid, unable to look up, "turn left. You'll be in the west woods."

"Thank you," the Druid said, surprising Tono into looking up at him at last. He was still more shocked when instead of a black Druidic face, the visage of a Man turned to him. In the hand that the Man held out laid the whitest crystal that Tono had ever seen. "As payment, please accept this."

Automatically, Tono held out his hand and watched mutely as the crystal fell into it.

He had to look up again when the Man continued, "I suggest you hold onto this for as long as you can. Nothing will happen to you if you lose it," he added, possibly thinking to reassure Tono, who felt anything but reassured, "but your actions will not necessarily have the same effect upon the rest of the world."

With those words to sit heavily on Tono's heart, the Man turned and disappeared into the niche.

Shitaue Tono, a boy of ten years, with plain-looking features and boring old brown hair and brown eyes, with nothing to distinguish him from other Men except his burning desire to fight with the Fay and become a hero, was left to feel incredibly small, incredibly foolish, and incredibly lucky to still be alive.

:-:-:-:

Review please!

**TheShadowPanther** and Allati, from **AASN**

**AASN; **Writing is what we do for you at **AASN**. Enjoy.

_Updated 08.15.09_


	4. The Green Eyed Monster

**Va. The Green-Eyed Monster **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, but I do own everything else. Ha!

_Warnings/Spoilers_: teen Gikuko & Kakkhan, aliveness & return of Menrui. Is also AU of The Kakkhan Trilogy in that Kakkhan and Menrui are real twins, and have been living on Earth for all of their lives. LONG.

What This Is: A snippet from the universe of a larger story called "Endergonic Relationships" that will have Gikuko and Kakkhan dating as teens, but then splitting up due to a mistake on Gikuko's part. They won't see each other for an indefinite period longer than five (or ten) years, but one day they'll meet up again . . . This story is set during when they originally were dating, i.e. while they're still teenagers. It's very much an AU of the original AU.

Summary: Kakkhan gets Gikuko a cat.

A/n: Written due to the author's momentary longing for a cat.

:-:-:-:

The rescue shelter was a yowling, stinking pandemonium of animals and people and animal food packages, or at least that was how Tairyoku Kakkhan liked to remember it. In truth, while there was yowling, and there was a stink, and people, and animal food packages, the only pandemonium to be found was in the cages containing the animals, and even then there was a disappointingly little amount of it.

Kakkhan still barely managed to get out of there with his life intact. It just wasn't due to the animals.

Well, not directly.

He didn't even bother trying to restrain his smile as he watched Gikuko flit about, cooing at all the cats and talking excitedly with the attendant hovering nearby. So far, Gikuko hadn't requested to take any of the cats out, but Kakkhan thought it was only a matter of time. If she didn't, then _he _would. Or Gikuko's older sister would. Whichever one of them got tired of seeing Gikuko's imitation of a butterfly first. A pretty, fluttering, excited butterfly.

Sharing amused looks with Gikuko's sister, Watanabe Uno, Kakkhan shook his head and smiled.

:-:-:-:

THE LITTLE TABBY CAT in the alleyway clearly appreciated Gikuko's gift of bread, if the way it was curling its head against her hand and purring was any indication. Kakkhan had eyes more for the look on Gikuko's face, the tender and delighted blend that he had seen before, but never directed at him. It made him want to elicit it again, but not toward a mangy alley cat. He hated himself just for thinking that, but there it was.

Menrui would say jealousy was so unbecoming. Kakkhan didn't care.

He was pleased, however, when his query of "You like cats?" came out casual and a bit curious. After all, he hadn't known his girlfriend had an affinity for them. He hadn't even known she liked animals at all. Yet here she was, petting a cat with who knew how many fleas or lice or other problems, looking positively . . . _enchanted_, that was the word.

Gikuko glanced up, the tender expression vanishing under the surprise that arrived to replace it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, starting to rise to her feet. "We were walking . . ."

"No, no, it's fine." Kakkhan, to stop her from completing her move, crouched on his haunches. He held out a hand for the tabby to investigate, which it did after a wary moment. "I just didn't know you liked cats."

Gikuko's face softened again. "Oh, yes," she said. "I love them. I used to have one, but after Noboru was born, Father refused to have her in the house. He said Mei Lin wouldn't be able to handle the new baby and it was better if we gave her away." She seemed sad.

Kakkhan looked at her silently for a moment. "That wasn't the reason, was it?" he asked, already suspecting the answer. Gikuko shook her head, confirming it. "Was it because of your stepmother?" he continued, knowing the answer to that too.

"She always hated that Mei Lin wouldn't come to her, that the only person Mei Lin spent any time with as me. I tried to tell her it was because I fed her, but she wouldn't listen. Stepmother just couldn't really do anything about it until Little Brother was born." Gikuko bowed her head so her hair hid her face.

Kakkhan gritted his teeth, as he always had to with Gikuko's family, against the anger that threatened to boil. If he gave into it like he wanted to, he'd only cause trouble for Gikuko, and she was always on thin ice as it was. Better to keep it in and rage instead at Menrui.

"Does your sister like cats?" he asked instead, an idea beginning to form. Gikuko looked startled, but a thoughtful look settled in its place.

"I don't know," she said. "I could ask her." The hope that dawned was enough to seal Kakkhan's determination. One way or another, even if he had to keep it himself, Yamaguchi Gikuko Was Getting a Cat.

Menrui better be prepared to agree.

"Come on," he said, wiping his hands on his pants and standing. The cat, which had been enjoying his scratching behind its ear, gave him a dirty look with bulbous green eyes. Kakkhan ignored it and held out a hand to Gikuko. "We'd better get the groceries back before your sister gets worried."

Gikuko gave one last scratch to the tabby, which meowed loudly, then took off, tail high as it disappeared into the alley. She watched it go, another sad look gracing her face, then hitched the shopping bag higher on her hip and reached up to take Kakkhan's hand. "Yes," she said. "We'd better."

They walked away then, hand-in-hand, never to see the tabby alley cat again.

:-:-:-:

"Little sis," Uno said, "you're going to have to choose one eventually, you know."

As Gikuko blinked over at them, Kakkhan congratulated himself on not breaking first. Gikuko's sister had the patience of a rock, for Kakkhan had been itching to say that for the past ten minutes.

Never let it be said Tairyoku Kakkhan did not have a will of iron.

Still, Gikuko did look cute when she blushed and started stammering, so Kakkhan considered the struggle worth it.

"I—I just got so involved!" Gikuko was saying with that adorable red flush on her cheeks. "I totally forgot why we were here." She pouted and crossed her arms when Uno laughed at her.

Kakkhan decided to intervene. "S'okay, Giku," he assured her, crossing the room to put his arm around her. "You have a couple favorites in mind?"

Gikuko leaned briefly into him before nodding. "That one," she pointed, "and the Siamese cats."

The attendant, a woman with a generous smile to offset her drawn features, nodded approvingly. "All good choices," she said, moving to the cage Gikuko had first pointed to. "Now we'll have you spend some time one-on-one with them, give you a chance to get to know each other a little better and let the cats decide if they like you."

Gikuko chose this time to have one of her shy moments (apparent by the nod she muffled in Kakkhan's shoulder), so Kakkhan took the initiative and agreed in his girlfriend's place.

"Let's go."

:-:-:-:

WATANABE UNO was a tall woman, even taller than Gikuko, who was taller than Kakkhan by half a head. Uno, despite her black hair and brown eyes, so strongly resembled Gikuko that there could be no mistaking their relation. Best of all, she truly cared for her younger sister.

As a result, Kakkhan felt confident that approaching her about Operation Getting Gikuko's Cat would meet with success.

:-:-:-:

The first cat, a brown and dark brown Tonkinese, absolutely loved Gikuko. It bat at the shoelace she'd brought along, wound around her feet, peeked from under her hair from its perch on her shoulder at Kakkhan and Uno, performed acrobatics, even talked to all of them in grunts, meows, and purrs. Kakkhan could not help but laugh at the faces it made when Gikuko groomed it; when it nearly melted while Gikuko brushed one particular spot, he knew that was it. This Tonkinese had met its match in heaven.

Judging by the absolutely thrilled look on Gikuko's face, Kakkhan thought he could say the finding was mutual.

"What's the cat's name?" he asked the attendant, who was looking on amusedly (and perhaps a little sadly). The woman gave her magnanimous smile and said:

"Sora." Her smile turned wry when Kakkhan looked her askance. "The previous owner's child named him that. She loved Sora from that video game."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"That's the one."

Kakkhan just shook his head. Children. Sora himself chose then to trot over to Kakkhan, plop onto his shoes, and meow loudly: a clear demand for attention. Kakkhan had to close his eyes against the silly grin threatening to take over his face (and against the grin that Gikuko was trying to hide, as well). Nonetheless, he obeyed Sora's command and crouched to scuff the cat behind his ears, for which his reward was a deep, full-body purr.

The silly grin won the war, but Kakkhan didn't actually notice until he caught sight of Gikuko nearly suffocating herself with trying not to laugh. The moment their gazes interlocked, Gikuko lost all control.

Even Sora looked around to see what was wrong with his new human.

That was when Kakkhan realized he was in trouble, for Sora had somehow managed to charm even _him_ into thinking the cat was destined for them. Or was it they who were destined for Sora? The cat certainly seemed to think it was the latter.

. . . Oh, Kami. He was definitely in trouble now.

Stupid cat.

:-:-:-:

MENRUI looked fascinated for some reason that Kakkhan couldn't figure out. "You're getting your girlfriend _what_ for graduation?" he asked from where he peered over the couch in the living room at Kakkhan, who was emerging from the kitchen. He held a plate piled high with foodstuffs in one hand.

"A cat." If Kakkhan sounded irritated, it was because this was the third time he'd had to say it. _Not_ because he didn't know what his twin was thinking.

"_Really?_"

"_Yes_, really. What's wrong with that?" Kakkhan rounded the couch and sat down on the end Menrui was _not_ occupying (the other two-thirds were taken up by his twin's languishing form and the huge sketchbook that was Menrui's current monstrosity).

Menrui looked taken aback. "Nothing," he insisted, waving his hands in placation. "I'm just . . . surprised, that's all." His customary teasing grin was returning by the end of the sentence.

"I don't see why." Really, he didn't. What was the big deal about cats anyway?

"It's just . . ." Menrui shrugged a shoulder. "I'd never have thought you'd get Gikuko a _pet_ for graduation."

Not liking the knowing grin Menrui now sported, Kakkhan raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I'd get her?"

"I don't know. Certainly not a cat." He pushed his glasses up his nose in a way that managed to convey _smug_. Somehow.

"I still don't know why you're surprised." Kakkhan just shook his head and bit into his first sandwich.

"You mean, you don't know how besotted you must be to even _think _about getting Gikuko-chan something, much less something _alive_?"

Kakkhan sprayed sandwich bits all over the living room table. _"What?!" _he nearly shrieked (_nearly_, that was the important thing). "What are you talking about?!"

Menrui nearly fell off the couch from laughing so hard. "Y-you should see the look on your face!" he garbled through his guffaws. "It's _priceless_!"

"Shut up, Menrui," Kakkhan made a swipe that made sure Menrui _did_ fall off the couch while somehow also keeping his plate of food level.

"Hey!" Menrui cried indignantly. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" Kakkhan eyed him as he climbed up and flopped back onto the couch again. Menrui scowled at him as he rubbed his elbow where it had smacked against the table on the way down.

"Meanie."

Kakkhan just snorted and bit into his sandwich again. Then he got an indignant look of his own. "I get people stuff!" he grumbled through his mouthful. Swallowing, he continued, "What do you mean I'm 'besotted'?"

Menrui just raised his eyebrows. "If by 'getting people stuff,'" he quoted, complete with finger accompaniment, "you mean getting them _gift cards_, then _sure_, you get people stuff. But with Gikuko-chan, you're getting her something that is actually going to _mean_ something to her. Wait, does she even like cats?"

"Yeah." Kakkhan swallowed down another bite of his nearly-gone sandwich. "She was petting the alley cat we ran into the other day."

"See?" Menrui nudged him with a foot.

Kakkhan shrugged. "It's Gikuko," he said simply, as if that explained everything. Menrui cocked his head and regarded him for a moment, until Kakkhan looked up from demolishing his second sandwich inquiringly.

But Menrui only smiled. "Like I said, be-sot-ted," he said sing-song. Kakkhan rolled his eyes and made another swipe in answer.

"Ow!"

:-:-:-:

Gikuko also enjoyed playing with the other two cats she'd pointed out, Siamese not-twins, but her heart had already been stolen by a certain Tonkinese. The Siamese cats had no chance, although Uno did seem interested in the one that wandered over to her. Kakkhan only noticed this peripherally, for the brilliant smile curving Gikuko's lips as she buried her face in a purring Sora's fur was about all he could see at the moment.

"You like him?" he found himself asking, though the question was entirely unnecessary. Gikuko turned that beam of hers onto him and nodded anyway.

"Very much," she added, watching him from where she still hid her face in Sora's fur. Kakkhan's chest hurt at how adorable that was.

"Good," he said, voice tight for no reason. "Let's go home then."

"Oh!" Gikuko lifted her head then. "How we are going to get him home? I don't have a carrier for him."

"Don't worry," Uno said from where she still leaned on the wall. "We've already gotten that sorted out."

:-:-:-:

"BIG SISTER, could I ask you something?" Gikuko unexpectedly asked at the Watanabe dinner table. Kakkhan looked over from his seat on the opposite side of their corner of the table. Gikuko was fidgeting a bit, casting her eyes all over the place, but breathing deep and looking up properly, grey eyes wary.

"You just did, but go ahead," Uno said dryly. She stabbed a vegetable with her chopsticks and prepared to eat it.

"Don't be mean." Gikuko glowered at her older sister, then took up her fidgeting again. "I-I saw this cat the other day, when Kakkhan and I were coming back from the grocery store . . ."

Ah, that was it. Kakkhan sat back on his heels and prepared for the squealing.

Girls.

"Yeah?" Uno asked, speaking around the noodles she'd just scooped up. For being older than Gikuko, she certainly didn't have better manners. Maybe it was because she hadn't lived with her and Gikuko's father and stepmother as long. If Kakkhan remembered correctly, she'd run away from home when she was thirteen . . .

"—like cats?"

Kakkhan blinked at Gikuko, who had a tense look on her face, then at Uno, who was looking at him. there was a glint in Uno's eyes that Kakkhan couldn't figure out; then she looked at Gikuko.

"Do you want one?" she asked, tone perfectly bland. Kakkhan frowned, but accepted the grasping hand Gikuko reached out to him and covered it with his own free hand.

"Yes." Gikuko was no longer able to look either him or her sister in the eye. Instead she just stared at the hands Kakkhan was using to rub hers.

"Oh, Giku." Uno sighed. "I wish I could get you one. But I can't afford to have a pet. I'm barely keeping my head afloat as it is, with this house and food expenses."

Kakkhan gaped at Gikuko's older sister. This wasn't right! He'd only spoken to Uno yesterday, and she'd agreed, even been enthusiastic about it! Had she changed her mind and not told him. He winced as Gikuko's grip on his hand threatened to break it.

"Oh." Gikuko's voice was small. "I'm sorry. I—I didn't think about that."

"It's all right, little sister." Uno at least was not unkind. Kakkhan threw her a dirty look, but she caught his eye and gave him a slow wink. "We'll get you a cat someday."

Gikuko nodded, but she was clearly disheartened. Her hair lay low over her eyes, her mouth was turned down at the corners, and the one hand she had free was clenched tightly in her lap. Kakkhan glared again at Uno for good measure, then shifted over so he could gather Gikuko into one arm and kiss her on the hair.

"You tried," he told her in a whisper. "I'm proud of you for that."

Gikuko nodded again, but did not fold into his one-armed embrace as much as collapse into it. Here was yet another hope denied her, another dream crushed, a positive turned into a negative. Gikuko had ha entirely too much of that happen to her in her life, and Kakkhan hoped Uno knew what she was doing.

:-:-:-:

"You planned this whole thing? For me?" Gikuko was alight with astonished pleasure.

"Yep," Uno said cheerfully. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"_She_ wanted it to be a surprise," Kakkhan interjected wryly. "I was all set to tell you."

"You, too?" Gikuko turned those big grey eyes on him and nearly melted him with the wonder in them. Sora brought him out of that, thankfully, when he decided to yowl right in Kakkhan's ear. "Ouch! What was that for, you stupid cat?!"

Gikuko glared and held Sora away from him, but Sora had other ideas. In a flash, he had wriggled out of Gikuko's arms and leapt onto Kakkhan's shoulders, where he settled with a purr and rub of his head against Kakkhan's cheek. Kakkhan was so busy raising a hand to scratch Sora behind the ears that he nearly missed Uno's dry:

"It was his idea."

"What, to get me a cat?" Gikuko looked from her sister to Kakkhan. "Really?"

He could practically _feel_ his face softening. Damn Gikuko and her heart on her sleeve. He was going to get unbearably soft if she kept looking at him like that. "Yeah," he said, gruffly. "When you were petting that alley cat, you looked so happy I was determined to get you one of your own."

"But Uno . . . she said she couldn't afford . . ."

"Total and complete lie, I assure you." Uno pretended to sniff haughtily. "If I can afford to house you for a couple of days every week, then I can _certainly_ afford a cat."

Gikuko started to cry. "Thank you," she said, before Kakkhan could ask why she was crying. "You're—you're both too good to me. I—" She hugged Kakkhan fiercely about the waist, then went over to Uno to do the same with her.

Kakkhan watched her go, wondering why she was crying. Wasn't she happy? Then why was she practically sobbing into Uno's shoulder? He caught Uno's gaze over Gikuko's shoulder and shrugged helplessly. Uno, however, just smiled and mouthed, _It's okay_. Kakkhan didn't think so, but he supposed that she knew what Gikuko was going through better than he did.

Uno was also a girl. That seemed to help.

"I'll just get the carrier, and stuff," he said, gesturing vaguely. Uno nodded, but Gikuko drew back then, wiping her eyes, and held her hands out for Sora. _Thank you_, she said when Sora was safely purring in her arms. Kakkhan had the feeling it was for more than just giving Sora back. He just nodded, said, _You're welcome_, and left to get the carrier.

:-:-:-:

IT was so early the day after graduation that Menrui only snuffled at Kakkhan when he tried to wake him up to tell him where he was going. Kakkhan, amused by the face his twin was pulling in his sleep, decided to be magnanimous and let him sleep for once. Menrui had that drawing school for animation starting next week, and it wasn't likely he would be getting much sleep at all once it started.

He did leave a note saying _Gone to execute Operation G. G. C. _on the kitchen table for when Menrui woke enough to notice he was gone. Other than that, when he left the house, there were no signs where he had gone.

Sometimes Kakkhan felt like his life was always like that. He'd think maybe Menrui was better off with him constantly coming and going, mostly going. It really couldn't be healthy for the guy. Then he'd come home and see Menrui's grin upon sighting him and change his mind. He'd promise himself he'd do better. He'd do better and make it up to his brother, even though Menrui was probably used to it and even didn't let it bother him much, except for the times where it really did.

Sometimes it did suck to feel compelled to solve all the Blue Star Gang's problems _and _hang out with his girlfriend. He really should do something about that.

Then the street the Watanabes lived on came into view; Kakkhan shook himself for nearly missing it and carefully maneuvered Menrui's pickup in front of the Watanabe house, a nice two-story brown-and-white cottage-style that was as homey on the outside as in. He punched the horn once, then twice, and twisted to check the objects in the back seat were not immediately visible. They wanted this to be a surprise, after all, and part of that was actually getting to do the surprising. Gikuko would be wondering enough about what he and Uno were doing; no need to give her any clues prematurely.

He had to twitch the blankets over the travel carrier a bit more, but other than that everything was set. Now just to wait for the girls.

They didn't keep him waiting long. Kakkhan's breath caught when he saw Gikuko step out of the house in a yellow following knee-length dress he'd helped her shop for. Every time she wore that dress, Kakkhan remembered how stunning she'd been just trying it on (in fact, his jaw had refused to get up off of the floor for an hour). Now, when Gikuko had paired with some kind of dangly earrings and the sandals that showed off her ankles. She looked drop-dead gorgeous.

And that was all his. Wow.

He reached across to open the door for Gikuko before she reached it. "Hey," he greeted, hoping he sounded nonchalant. Probably not, not with Gikuko looking like _that_.

"Hey!" That grin of hers really should be illegal, it was so stunning. Kakkhan accepted the kiss she bestowed on him and gestured for her to get in. "Your sister coming?" he asked while she climbed in.

"Just a second, she had to get something." Probably one of Gikuko's shirts, since that was something the rescue people had said would help the cat Gikuko picked out to adjust to its new home.

"Kay."

"So where are we going? Big Sister said we were celebrating."

Kakkhan smiled at how Gikuko blinked at him expectantly. "We are," he told her, finding and squeezing her hand. "Don't worry. I think you'll like it."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Gikuko shook her head, making her earrings fly. "I'm just wondering why we had to get up so early."

"You'll find out." Kakkhan freed his hand as Uno came out of the house, looking not so bad herself. Still, Gikuko was the star. "Got everything?" he asked Uno when she reached the pickup. Uno just smirked at him even as she quickly tossed her purse and its accompanying shirt into the backseat. Kakkhan wanted to glare at her for being so careless—he had just gotten the blanket perfect!—but it probably would have alerted Gikuko to the backseat. Did not want. So he settled for snorting and making sure everyone was buckled in.

And then they were off.

:-:-:-:

Uno insisted on writing up papers that released Sora over to them. They all had to sign them, saying that payment was had in full and that Sora had nearly all of his shots up to date. (He would need to be given a booster shot in three weeks, but that was easily taken care of.) they also left with Sora's health and registration records and an exhortation to neuter him as soon as possible (although Gikuko didn't look enthused about that). All in all, as the papers got stuffed into Uno's purse, it was a lot of paperwork that probably wouldn't be touched ever again.

To top things off, Sora put a fuss up about going into the carrier, even when they put Gikuko's shirt in there to help things along. The handler said it was because Sora had been abandoned in a carrier, so the cat had some emotional damage from that. Kakkhan had to wonder how the rescue people had ever taken him to the vet then. In the end, they had to all but shove him in to get anywhere.

The drive home, additionally, was initially nerve-wracking, as Sora made quite a bit of noise, truly hair-raising squalls that made Kakkhan wish for ear plugs. Gikuko kept trying to soothe him, or better yet distract him with her fingers across the front of the carrier door, but no such luck. Halfway home, though, Sora's cries started lessening, until Gikuko cooed, "Aww, look at Sora sleep."

Uno twisted around to peer at the carrier, while Kakkhan, still driving, could only glance back and forth at the seats beside him, never mind the backseat. After nearly missing the exit, Kakkhan made himself concentrate, though it was hard with Gikuko and Uno both cooing like they were. It helped when they finally turned around, that was for sure.

Buildings, houses, and streets passed by. Conversation was livelier now that both Gikuko and Uno were paying attention: Gikuko especially was chattering away, eyes and cheeks bright with excitement. Uno and Kakkhan could only exchange smirks, then assume straight faces when Gikuko turned to them. (She scowled at them, amusingly.)

And then they were back at the Watanabe residence.

"We're here." Kakkhan parked and finally was able to twist around. Sora had woken up and was peering out of his cage, large green eyes blinking at him from the darkness of the cage. Kakkhan felt the hairs of his neck fluffing up as the cat stared at him unblinkingly, totally immobile, swathed by darkness. He wondered if Sora though he was a very large-sized prey.

Then Sora ruined it by giving a terrific yowl.

"Aagh!" Kakkhan rubbed his ear, scowled at the cat now scrabbling at the door with his paw. "I know you did that on purpose, you little menace."

"Sounds like a few people want out." As usual, Uno's humor and wry smirk were about as helpful as a wet tissue. Kakkhan rolled his eyes and moved to get out. He paused when Gikuko murmured, "Don't worry, we'll get you out soon."

Oh. She was talking to Sora. Kakkhan shook his head at himself for being disappointed. Gikuko scrambled out after him and immediately went to the back door. Kakkhan rolled his eyes again. So that was how it was going to be, abandoned because he made the mistake of getting his girlfriend a cat. Wonderful.

Uno must have read his mind. "She'll come back to you soon enough. Once the excitement over Sora wears off, she'll take off her blinks and pay attention to the world again."

"Can't happen soon enough." He wiped his face clean of his scowl when Gikuko emerged from the back door of the pickup with Sora's carrier in hand. "Ready to introduce Sora to his new home?"

"Yes!" Gikuko was flushed again, so excited that she forgot herself and linked her arm through Kakkhan's. "I can't wait!"

Kakkhan just had to laugh softly at that. Faced with Gikuko's patent happiness, he just could not be mad at her. "Go on then, get inside. I'll follow."

"You sure?" _Now_ Gikuko chose to be reticent, staring at him with eyes that were too timid for Kakkhan's liking. Probably she had realized how oblivious she'd just been, or as Gikuko would call it, "being selfish." Such an odd girl sometimes, was his Gikuko.

Damn her father and that rapist bastard for making her so scared, even around Kakkhan.

"M'sure. Go on." He nudged her to make sure she went. Gikuko blinked at him, looking lost for some reason, then nodded.

"Okay."

She then turned, purple hair swinging, and ran up the steps, careful not to jostle her carrier too much. Kakkhan watched her go, a pang in his chest for some inexplicable reason, then shook his head and followed.

Sometimes letting go was the best thing a guy could do to make sure his girl would come back.

:-:-:-:

"FOR the last time, Giku, we're not going to tell you where we're going!"

Gikuko shrank back into her seat, looking mulish and abashed in one. "Sorry," she said, abashed winning out.

"S'okay, Giku," Kakkhan said for about the thousandth time. "It's just annoying having you ask where're we going all the time."

"We're nearly there, anyway," Uno pointed out. She was holding the directions to their destination on a sheet of paper in her hands. "We have one more turn to make and then we're there."

"Really?" Gikuko stared out of the windshield.

"Which turn is it?" Kakkhan asked.

"The one at the next stoplight, a left. Then go all the way to the end."

"Got it."

The turn at the stoplight turned out to be the only turn they could make, into the driveway of what looked like a cell phone vendor's headquarters. When they continued on, however, the driveway turned out to be a road that had a tiny tributary which actually led to the headquarters. The main road wound and twisted for a bit, but then the sign was there, proclaiming "RESCUE SHELTER" and the shelter itself was just beyond it.

"No wonder they said to go all the way to the end," Kakkhan muttered while he finally drove into the parking lot. "Seriously."

The parking lot was relatively empty, so it wasn't hard to find a spot near the entrance. Kakkhan circled the pickup into the slot with relish; the sound of silence was loud after the long drive.

"Well." Kakkhan turned to Gikuko, who looked confused and a little disappointed. Boy would that change. "We're here."

Uno: "Disappointed?"

Gikuko hesitated, then nodded. "A little. I—yes."

Smirk. "Don't be," Uno said. "We're only getting you a cat, after all."

Grey eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

"A cat," Kakkhan joined in, smirking despite his best efforts. "You know, furry, four-legged, has a tail, meows a lot?"

"A—a cat?" She goggled between them, her surprised and dumbfounded expression plain to see. "A real cat?"

"A real cat." Uno seemed to be enjoying her sister's surprise as much as she was sad about it. Kakkhan could agree.

"Oh my Kami." Gikuko had sunk into her seat, Kakkhan was sure, from the sheer shock. Then she sprung up and was hugging the both of them, nearly taking Kakkhan's ears out with the squeals she emitted, and pushing at Kakkhan to open the door and get out already!

"Calm down! The cats can wait another few minutes while we get ourselves safely out of the car, you know."

"Come on, come on, come on!" Gikuko burst past Kakkhan as soon as she was able and bolted up the sidewalk. At the door she halted and danced impatiently from one foot to the other. Kakkhan and Uno, with one look at each other, both slowed their footsteps until they were practically at a crawl.

"Come _on_, you two!" Gikuko growled, actually _growled_, when she saw them taking their own sweet time. "We're wasting sunlight!" she wailed. She started to dart at Kakkhan, presumably to drag him to the door, but she caught herself and just stared at him pleadingly instead.

"All right, I'm coming. You don't have to look at me like that." True to his word, he finally resumed his normal walking place. "There. You happy now?"

A nod. Kakkhan then held his hand out for Gikuko to take and give a tug on, startling Kakkhan into a laugh. Gikuko just smiled impishly and then grabbed at Uno's arm.

"Let's go!" she cried.

Laughing, Kakkhan and Uno complied.

:-:-:-:

As soon as the carrier cage door was open, Sora was out and off like a shot, tumbling underneath the nearest bureau. Gikuko, of course, headed after him nearly as fast, while both Uno and Kakkhan ferried cat essentials up from the basement, where they had been stored until the fateful day. When Gikuko finally surfaced from trying to sweet-talk Sora out of hiding, she stopped and stared in fascination at all the objects bought just for Gikuko's cat.

"Wow," she marveled as a scratching post made its way out of the basement door. "You've really gone all out."

"Well, yeah," Uno teased. "Everything has to be just right for my baby sister's cat, after all."

Gikuko's startled look turned into a shy smile. "Thank you, big sister," she murmured, peeking out from under her eyelashes.

Uno shook her head. "No, no thanks," she scolded even as she walked by with her end of the scratching post. "You deserve this."

Gikuko had nothing to say to that. Then Sora, apparently tired of hiding, trotted out from underneath the bureau—"Oh!" Gikuko said—and started sauntering about.

"Let him look around," Uno said from where she and Kakkhan had finally set down the post. "Don't hover over him."

"I remember. Mei Lin liked to look around, too, whenever we'd take her new places." Gikuko watched Sora sniff at the couch for a moment, then visibly shook herself and straightened up. "Right, where do you want me?"

Uno gave Kakkhan the look he had begun to recognize as her version of "mischievous." "Well," she said, "you could bring up and fill the litter boxes . . ."

The look on Gikuko's face was priceless. Kakkhan had to admit that.

With Gikuko's help, however, the moving did proceed much faster. Bowls for food and water were laid down and filled, toys appeared throughout the house, and the station for grooming got set up. Throughout it all, Sora was a constant presence, leaping up onto counters or couches nearby and observing with a grave air as his empire came into being. Once he even batted at Uno for placing his cat bed in the wrong place. (The right spot turned out to be, after much trial and error, the darkest corner of the kitchen.)

He especially liked sidling up to Kakkhan and pouncing on him, with the result that Kakkhan either a) jumped and gave off a manly (manly!) yelp, or b) scowled and called him a "little menace."

"Aww, he just wants you to hold him, that's all," Gikuko told him after one such occurrence of the latter. "Go on, just hold him."

To Kakkhan's surprise, when he followed her suggestion, Sora settled right down and even began to purr. He wasn't sure how safe such a venture was on Sora's part, considering Kakkhan _was_ a Saiyan, but Sora seemed happy. Besides, if he could learn to treat Gikuko gently enough, then he could certainly do the same for a cat.

Little menace.

Menrui arrived sometime in the midst of all the chaos and caused even more ruckus over Sora, who, of course, lapped it up like the attention-seeking brat he was. If they didn't already have Theron, their dog, Kakkhan would have felt confident in betting that the presence of a cat would have soon graced his and Menrui's very own home. As it was, Menrui was probably going to be spending more time at the Watanabe house, maybe even as much as Kakkhan now did.

There was a troublesome thought.

Finally, however, everything settled down and the entire group could relax. Menrui left after dinner, saying that he had a friend he had to say goodbye to before he went off to animation school (which in fact he did. Nanao-chan just wasn't _just_ a friend, that was all.); he didn't manage to leave without leftovers, however, which Uno insisted upon giving him for later. Kakkhan quipped that "later" would arrive soon enough, and if Menrui wasn't careful, the "later" wouldn't be happening for _him_.

Menrui only smirked and said, _That's what you think_.

Uno went upstairs, as she had work the next day and needed to get some paperwork done beforehand. That left Kakkhan and Gikuko to themselves.

Gikuko set out to clean up the dinner table, even though it could have been left alone in Kakkhan's opinion. (So what if there were crumbs? It wouldn't hurt the table to leave them there for a night.) He was glad to see that Sora at least wasn't moving from his place on the back of the couch, thinking meanly that it was about time. But then he realized his line of thought and had to remind himself not to be jealous of cats.

Cats that were staring at him with unblinking green eyes.

"What do you want _now_, cat?" Kakkhan narrowed his eyes at the cause of his jealousy. Sora just looked at him, visibly unperturbed except for a slight flattening of his ears. Kakkhan narrowed his eyes even further, but then Gikuko called for help taking the garbage out; Kakkhan had to concede.

"You win, for now, you little menace," he told the cat. "But it will be clear that Gikuko's mine, you understand?"

Sora only flicked his tail at him and settled down into a curl. Grumbling about menaces that didn't appreciate threats properly, Kakkhan went into the kitchen to retrieve the trash and take it out. While he was outside, he made a side trip to get his book out of the pickup, having had the forethought to bring it along. He hadn't remembered about Menrui's date, but he wasn't going to go home to an empty house when he could spend the hours in better company (even if the better company wasn't being so good at the moment). And this way he wouldn't need to engage in pathetic contests of dominance with a cat; he'd have something else to focus on.

(He suspected that he'd lose every single one of the contests of dominance anyway—a blow to the ego. Stupid cat.)

And Gikuko could stand to be ignored a little bit, too, though he'd never take it as far as she had today, even if only unintentionally.

It really sucked to feel lonely when you already had a girlfriend. Girlfriends were supposed to make a guy happy, not go ditching them for cats at the first bat of a paw and cutesy meow. Kakkhan growled.

As such, he was in a right foul mood when he got back into the house. Fortunately, Gikuko was not in the kitchen when he breezed back in, or in the living room when he flopped onto the couch. Sora had gone off somewhere, probably with Gikuko wherever she was, so he was alone. Feeling oddly deflated at the lack of an audience, Kakkhan opened his book and was soon thoroughly engrossed.

He was so engrossed, in fact, that he only peripherally noticed when Gikuko came back in and sat by him. He leaned in briefly when she kissed his cheek, but by then the Hobbits were coming out of Moria, and Gandalf the Grey was facing off with the Balrog; he couldn't tear himself away. No matter how many times he read and reread The Lord of the Rings books, he was always riveted by them (even if Tolkien took forever to get to the point). The only way he could stop reading sometimes was if someone pulled the book out of his hands, and sometimes even that didn't work.

So deep was his trance that he didn't notice Sora sneaking in, padding softly over his knees and settling into his lap with a purr. He didn't notice when his hand moved to pet the cat, or when Sora started purring in earnest, shaking not only his own cat body but also Kakkhan's lap (which Kakkhan would later deny liking).

He did notice, however, when the Fellowship minus Gandalf was departing from Lothlórien, that Gikuko was staring at him, had been for some time. He looked over and saw the fondest expression on her face—

And for some reason, it took his breath away.

"Hey," he croaked, wondering if the look was for him or for Sora. His answer was a blinding grin and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi," she finally said, leaning back. Kakkhan was surprised to see Sora in his lap (how'd _he_ get there, he wondered distractedly), but put that aside in favor of putting an arm around her. They rearranged themselves so that all of them were comfortably wrapped around each other: Gikuko's head on his shoulder, legs across his, Sora draped over her lap and his chest.

"Thank you for today," Gikuko said after several moments of contented silence. He looked over to see grey eyes looking at him, accompanied by a little smile that crinkled their edges. "You made me really happy."

"Mm. No problem." He quirked a smile of his own when she huffed a laugh.

"I mean it. You thought this up and did almost all of the research and the arrangements for _me_. All because I was petting a cat in the alley."

Kakkhan frowned at how insistent Gikuko was being. "What are you trying to say, Giku? I don't understand."

Midnight purple hair fell into her face as she bowed her head, picked at his shirt, she mumbled something that even he with his sharp hearing couldn't get.

He tried to get her to reiterate, but she had her face buried into his shoulder and wouldn't come out. "Giku?"

Another mumble, one that Kakkhan heard. "Uh—" he started, brain blinking out in the face of this unexpected stimulus. "I—" he tried again, but it was no use.

"Do you?"

He blinked at her, who had emerged from his shoulder to present him with wide eyes. His reflection blinked at him from the irises of those eyes; in the space of only a few breaths, he had an epiphany.

Oh.

Looks like Menrui was not the only one to think his present to Gikuko was out of character. Huffing a sigh at the thought of his brother's gloating, he gathered Gikuko up nice and tight (but not too tight) against him. "Of course I do," he told her worried look. "I mean, I got you a _cat_!"

That got a laugh out of her. But she struggled up from his grasp enough to say, earnest, "I do, too. I—"

"I know." This time when he pulled her down, he didn't let her up. "I _know_, Giku, even if it doesn't always seem like it. Shh."

"But—"

"You're upsetting Sora." Gikuko was immediately distracted by the very true statement: Sora, in fact, was grumbling at the two of them, paws kneading into Kakkhan's chest. He had to grin, though, at how his distraction tactic had worked: Gikuko wasn't focused on getting him to understand anymore.

Huh. Maybe this whole cat thing wasn't so bad after all.

:-:-:-:

A/n: Please review! Thanks go to **Lov3the3vil** for beating me upside the head holding my hand through my anxiety attacks on the ending. I hope you enjoy!

Cheers,

**TheShadowPanther** and Allati, from **AASN**

**AASN; **Writing is what we do for you at **AASN**. Enjoy.

_Updated 09.16.09_


	5. Encircle Happiness with Your Arms

**IXa. Encircle Happiness with Your Arms**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, but I do own everything else. Ha!

Prompt: Genderswap

_Warnings/Spoilers:_ Girl!Kakkhan, Femmslash (!), cuddling, fluff; language; seriously AU.

What This Is: A story written to the LJ community cliche_bingo prompt of: Genderbender, and features girl!Kakkhan as a result. When I say "seriously AU," I mean seriously AU.

Summary: Kakkhan, Gikuko thought, gazing down at her, was a beautiful girl.

A/n: Darn you, cliché_bingo, for messing up even my heterosexual nearly-OC OTP! (shakes fist)

:-:-:-:

Gikuko stepped back from the stove and wiped an arm over her sweaty forehead, breathing a sigh of triumph. There, she could let the noodles simmer for a while before putting everything else in. It looked like it was going to be a good batch, too, which relieved her. Dinner today would be the best that she could make it.

Satisfied she had done everything she needed for the moment, she slipped the apron over her head. The apron went on a row of hooks on the wall next to the stove, which was far away enough that the apron wouldn't burn. Checking that her vegetables were cooking nicely once again, she turned and flicked her eyes over the rest of the kitchen: refrigerator on the left, cabinets on the far wall, breakfast nook in the other corner, dishwasher; all clean and orderly. The only things not up to standard were the pots and pans in or near the sink or on the stove waiting to be washed or to be used, but she'd deal with those later. For now she was going to find Kakkhan and hope her partner was up for some snuggling. She'd had a long day.

Kakkhan wasn't in either the office or the television room, surprisingly, but in the living room instead, looking intent on the computer in her lap as she sat on the couch. Gikuko looked curiously over her shoulder as she slid onto the couch next to her.

"What are you reading?" she asked, snuggling up to Kakkhan and wrapping her arms around her waist. Hooking her chin on Kakkhan's shoulder, she tried to decipher what had her partner so riveted.

"What is this?" Blinking, she read again the sentence she'd just seen; nope, didn't make any more sense the second time around. She turned her head a little so she could ask the question once more, but to Kakkhan directly, but trailed off when she saw the fond and amused look on Kakkhan's face.

"What?" she asked instead, something warm pooling in her stomach and in her cheeks at the look. The fondness deepened.

"You," Kakkhan said, "are just so damn cute sometimes." Her voice was still hoarse from the cold she'd just recently gotten over; Gikuko thought wistfully that if it stayed that way, she wouldn't mind. It was more than kind of sexy like that.

"I am?" Gikuko stretched forward so she could rub her cheek against Kakkhan's; the cheek under hers bunched up as Kakkhan smiled.

"Hi," Gikuko said softly. It wasn't often that she managed to attract Kakkhan's attention away from her computer like this, especially if she was playing a game; then, Kakkhan pushed her away with a snap of _You're ruining my concentration_. Those times Gikuko tried not to feel too hurt, but she usually got an apology later on that made it worth it. Moreover, Gikuko thought that she was beginning to recognize what she called Kakkhan's "game pose"—a peculiar hunching of the shoulders and darting to the eyes that was starting to warn her off. Maybe there would be fewer incidents in the future.

The apologies were kind of fun, though.

For now, Kakkhan just smiled at her, touched their foreheads together. "Hi," she returned. One of her hands lifted from the laptop's keyboard and covered Gikuko's arm just under her breasts; Gikuko tightened her embrace in a brief squeeze.

"Love you." Gikuko held her breath. Sometimes, even now saying that made Kakkhan freeze up and—not pull away, but be distinctly stiff and uncomfortable until Gikuko backed off. But sometimes . . . Sometimes Kakkhan's face would soften, and she'd relax even more, and, increasingly, even return the sentiment.

"Love you, too," she said now, face as soft and body as relaxed in Gikuko's arms as Gikuko had imagined. But then she turned and leaned forward, breaking Gikuko's hold on her. Gikuko let her go, wondering for a flash of a second if Kakkhan had developed a third reaction, soft face combined with pulling away.

But Kakkhan was only putting her laptop with its incomprehensible screen on the coffee table (on a placemat picked out for that very purpose, she was pleased to notice); when she leaned back in, she tuned into Gikuko's body and nuzzled into her neck. Delighted, Gikuko wrapped her arms around Kakkhan's shoulders and rubbed her cheek against Kakkhan's silky spiky hair.

Kakkhan, Gikuko thought, gazing down at her, was a beautiful girl. Most of the time, her holier-than-thou attitude and boy's clothes hid that, but whenever she was peaceful and content like this, thick eyelashes fluttering against her cheek, the realization just about socked Gikuko in the chest, leaving her breathless.

Yet she could remember a time when Kakkhan wouldn't even look at her, back when they had barely been more than passing strangers, and Gikuko had thought she was beautiful then, too. With long limbs, a sleek, streamlined body from head to toe, and dark eyes that speared with a single glance, Kakkhan was an instantly arresting presence to any around her. The fact that she had been a model at the time had only served to enhance an already natural effect, flattering high fashion clothes and tasteful makeup stunning on a woman with enough poise and sauciness to pull them off.

The difference here from there, however, was that Kakkhan was happy. Here, in Gikuko's arms, in clothes that a year or so ago she wouldn't have been allowed to be caught dead in, with absolutely no makeup and the addition of multiple earrings in the cartilage of both ears, she yet glowed softly, where once her inner fire had been all-consuming in its rage and no amount of knocking the fashion world (or Gikuko) off of its feet had been enough to satisfy it. She'd been, as Kakkhan put it, "fucked up then, with a fucked up girlfriend, a screwy relationship with the perverts behind the cameras, and hurting so badly deep inside that the only way to get rid of it even slightly was to try and hurt the world back."

Gikuko didn't know all of the things that had happened to cause Kakkhan to feel that way, or why she had decided to take up modeling to reach her goal of taking revenge on the world, but she knew, had known within five minutes of first seeing Kakkhan in her hideous fur coat, ankle-breaking stilettos, and dangly earrings, that that life had not been for her. Misery had been her middle name underneath all the sparking eyes full of fire and brimstone, a soul slowly dying by degrees as the course she'd chosen ate her up little by little with greedy hands.

Kakkhan here was so different from Kakkhan then that they were barely the same person at all.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakkhan asked softly, drawing Gikuko's gaze down to her own.

She looked curious, with a smile lurking at the corners of her mouth that Gikuko resisted kissing only long enough to say, "You," before leaning down. Kakkhan's smile unfurled with a hum of pleasure and she kissed back, turning a simple peck into a curl of tongues that ended far too soon for Gikuko's liking. But Kakkhan's "I hear water boiling" reminded Gikuko of the noodles she'd left in the kitchen, so with a sigh, she untangled herself from Kakkhan (who promptly plucked the laptop back off the coffee table) and rose from the couch to start making the rest of dinner.

A hand on her wrist stopped her before she went far; Gikuko turned to see Kakkhan looking up at her, still with that soft, contented look. "Happy year-and-a-half anniversary," she said, tugging Gikuko a little closer so she could kiss the palm of her hand. Warmth suffusing her, Gikuko smiled and bent down to give Kakkhan another peck.

"Happy year-and-a-half anniversary, Kakkhan."

**FIN**


End file.
